Hisana Kuchiki (PR)
Hisana Kuchiki (朽木 緋真, Kuchiki Hisana) was Rukia Kuchiki's older sister and Byakuya Kuchiki's wife. Appearance Hisana bore a very strong resemblance to her younger sister, Rukia. Like Rukia, Hisana was petite with pale skin and short black hair, though the strand of hair that fell across Hisana's face was slightly longer and more frayed at the end. In addition, her eyes were colored purple with a hint of blue within them. She was often seen smiling, thus having a very gentle and delicate appearance. Personality Hisana was a kind, caring and loving woman. Hisana was soft-spoken, and didn't speak too often. Hisana felt very guilty for leaving Rukia behind to save herself, feeling that she didn't deserve to be called her sister. She loved Rukia greatly, but could not care for the both of them. History Approximately 150 years ago, along with Rukia, Hisana died in the Human World and was sent to Inuzuri, the 78th district of Rukongai. Unable to survive there while caring for a child, she deserted Rukia while she was still a baby. It was sometime after that Hisana married Byakuya Kuchiki. For a majority of her time in the Hisana spent every remaining day of her life searching for Rukia, deeply regretting her decision to abandon her. Five years after marrying Byakuya, Hisana died of illness one morning during the spring. On her death bed, she asked Byakuya to find Rukia and protect her with his strength. She asked him not to tell Rukia that she was related to her, as she considered herself unworthy to be Rukia's sister. For that reason, she wanted Rukia to be able to call Byakuya her older brother. Hisana apologized for being so dependent on Byakuya and being unable to return his love. She told him that the five years she spent with Byakuya were like a dream before dying. Appearances in Other Media Hisana's portrait appeared in the movie Bleach: Fade to Black. Byakuya was staring at her portrait, and told Ichigo Kurosaki where Hisana once lived so he could find Rukia. It should be noted that Byakuya did not know who Rukia was during this time, only learning from Ichigo that Hisana was her sister. Quotes *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Byakuya-sama, please find my sister. Then after you find her, please do not tell her that I am her sister. Without telling her anything, please Byakuya-sama, please protect my sister no matter what. I abandoned her, so I don't deserve to be her sister, so I hope that she can be Byakuya-sama's sister." *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I am very sorry I couldn't return Byakuya-sama's love. I am sorry. Being with Byakuya-sama for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-sama." *(To Samuel's half self) "My incarnation, Samuel. The vision who dies in within power and trust. Samuel, I grants you to power of trust and free your friends. My other self, take care of them. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Reincarnation